


From One Poet to Another

by BarricadeGhost1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Because I'm bad at poetry, But I didn't write the poetry, Fluff, I found it on the internet, Marriage Proposal, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Pansexual Courfeyrac, Poetry, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarricadeGhost1832/pseuds/BarricadeGhost1832
Summary: Courfeyrac wants to propose to Jehan on Valentine's day.He writes a poem.
Relationships: Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 2





	From One Poet to Another

Courfeyrac knocked on the door to Jehan’s apartment. He hummed a cheery tune as he waited, with his arms behind his back.

When Jehan opened the door their eyes lit up at the sight of Courfeyrac.

“Hello-” Courfeyrac started but he was cut off by a light kiss from Jehan.

When they pulled away, Jehan gave Courfeyrac a huge smile, “Hi.”

“Uh, hi.” 

Jehan just stared at Courfeyrac.

“Oh right,” Courfeyrac seemed to snap out of his mini trance. “Ahem, Jean Prouvaire, on this fine Valentines evening will you do me the honour of a date?”

“I thought this was a date?” 

“Just go with it.” Courf whispered to them.

Jehan nodded.

“Okay, so, I was asking if you want to go on a date with me tonight?”

“Of course.” 

“Alright, now we must make our destination. I was thinking the roof?”

“Is that legal?” 

“I asked the landlord, it’s fine.”

“Then the roof would be nice.”

“Okay, perfect. Now, follow me.”

Courfeyrac took Jehan’s hand, and led them up a few sets of stairs. 

“Courf, did you do this all by yourself?” Jehan said, as they looked around at the table and lanterns that were set up on the roof.

“I had some help.” 

“Well, either way, it’s gorgeous.” There were pixie lights hung from an umbrella, and beneath that, there was a table, with a thin white table cloth. It all seemed like something out of a movie.

“Take your seat.” Courf said, as he pulled out a chair for Jehan to sit in.

When they hads sat down, Courf opened up a cooler that had been tucked under the table. 

“It isn’t much, just sandwiches.” Courfeyrac said regretfully. 

“Sandwiches are fine, I love sandwiches.” 

Courf Gave Jehan a small smile. 

Once they had eaten some of the sandwiches, and they had each drank a glass of carbonated apple juice, because Courfeyrac wanted to be sober when they did this, Courf stood up.

He took a deep breath before looking Jehan in the eye. 

“Okay, um,” He took another breath, this one was a lot shakier than the last, Jehan could tell that he was nervous. Courfeyrac pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. He started to read, though he knew these words well enough to recite them by heart, he didn’t want to chance it.

“I didn’t fall in love with you.  
I walked into love with you,  
With my eyes wide open,  
Choosing to take,  
Every step along the way.  
I do believe in fate, and destiny,  
But I also believe,  
We are only fated,  
To do the things,  
That we'd choose anyway.  
And I’d choose you,  
In a hundred lifetimes,  
In a hundred worlds,  
In any version of reality,  
I’d find you,  
And I’d choose you.”

He looked over the paper at Jehan, who’s eyes were starting to well with tears. 

“So, I ask you, if you would also choose me?” Courfeyrac said, he was hesitant, and it showed in his voice, he didn’t know what was going to happen, or how Jehan would respond.

But Jehan just nodded vigorously. They stood up as fast as they could, and wrapped their arms around Courfeyrac’s neck, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Courfeyrac was stunned that Jehan had said yes, and was preparing himself to ask the real question. 

So he carefully pulled Jehan off of him.

“Jehan, will you marry me?” 

“Yes, of course.” They said through a small sob.

Jehan took Courfeyrac by the hands and brought the two of them down onto the ground, because he didn’t trust that Courf wouldn’t fall over.

Courfeyrac sat down properly, and Jehan kissed him on the cheek, which Courfeyrac responded to with a shaky laugh. 

When they kissed, they just smiled against each other's lips, which made them smile more. 

Jehan leaned against Courfeyrac’s shoulder, and Courf wrapped an arm around Jehan’s waist. They sat there for quite a while, just listening to the sound of the street below, and feeling each other's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The poetry is not mine. I found it on the internet.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/519743613242197719/


End file.
